Don't Let Go
by MoonJay2012
Summary: "What have you done?" Naruto whispered. "I-I don't k-know. I-I haven't s-seen him s-since last n-night," Kakashi's voice cracked, his body shaking. "We'll find him. Get dressed and start looking for him, we'll go now," Iruka said softly.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke hummed lightly as he flipped the ingredients in the pan, his hips swinging slightly to the beat only he could hear. A loud bang sounded through the cosy house, startling Sasuke into grabbing his kunai knife and holding it in defensive position, his body coiling and preparing to pounce.

"I'm home."

Sasuke let out a sigh, Kakashi was home. It wasn't some person trying to kill him.

"Hey Kashi, I'm making pasta tonight," the Uchiha called out, turning back to the stove.

"Hmm."

"Are you even listening to me?" Sasuke frowned at the silver-haired man over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded, his eye drooping.

"I'm going to go roll in a pile of poo," Sasuke said flatly.

"Sounds great love," Kakashi hummed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, why did he even bother on nights like this? They always ended in fights between the two, and one always ended up crawling back to the other.

He focused his attention back on the food he was cooking, he may not be the best, in his opinion that no one else shared, but he thought he cooked rather well. Despite everyones protests that not many cooked better then him.

"Where've you been?" Sasuke asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Uhh, out with Gai and Iruka," Kakashi mumbled, rustling something on the table.

"You better not touch my report from my last mission," Sasuke warned.

"I won't," Kakashi growled.

Sasuke immediately knew it was one of those nights, and he would be better off keeping his mouth shut and not starting a fight.

He started humming again as he added some chopped tomato's, his hips moving of their own accord to the song once more.

"Could ya shut up Sasuke? I'm trying to read here," Kakashi grunted.

Sasuke scowled and stopped his humming, stilling his hips as well as he glared angrily at the wall. The nineteen year old knew not to push his boyfriend of two years on nights like this, when he was angry at the world, but Kakashi had to take his anger out some how. Sasuke was willing to be his punching bag so long as he never aimed to hurt him.

The Uchiha frowned when he heard Kakashi mumble something, the words meshing together and not making sense.

"Sorry what was that?" Sasuke asked, looking back at his boyfriend.

"Iruka would never hum in the first place," Kakashi murmured slightly louder, slightly clearer.

Sasuke blinked once, as the words soaked in, then turned back and tried to ignore the sting of tears gather in his eyes. He was always left to question himself on nights like these, when kakashi compared him to Iruka.

"Should've never broken up with him in the first place."

"What?!" Sasuke yelped, spinning around and facing the Jonin with wide eyes.

"You heard me," Kakashi drawled, his eye still focusing on Icha Icha.

"Bastard," Sasuke glowered at the older man.

"Specially not for you."

Sasuke dropped the wooden spoon in his hand, it clanged to the floor with a heavy thump. His onyx eyes widened and his heart stopped, his arms automatically wrapped around him as a cold feeling spread throughout him, his shoulders drooped and tears pooled in his eyes.

Kakashi merely stared at him with a bored expression.

Sasuke gulped, his throat feeling un-naturally dry.

"What?" His voice cracked.

"You heard me. I should never have broken up with Iruka, especially for you," the copy ninja sneered.

"You said you love me," Sasuke mumbled, glancing down.

"Yes, we all make mistakes from time to time."

"I hate you," Sasuke whispered.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked in a patronising tone.

"I hate you!" Sasuke screamed, looking up and letting Kakashi see the tears splashing down the Uchiha's cheeks.

For a moment, a brief moment, Kakashi felt the guilt of taking his anger of his failure out on his boyfriend, who had done nothing wrong, but it passed, replaced by the feeling to take his anger out on the nearest possible person. Sasuke.

Sasuke ran out of the kitchen, leaving Kakashi sitting there, unbothered by anything. The Uchiha grabbed his thin coat off the coat rack that stood by the door, thankful for having not taken his shoes off earlier as he pulled it on and ran out the door and into the night.

The raven haired man ran for five minutes, not knowing or caring where he was going, just needing to get away. He collapsed beneath a large tree, his body curling in on himself as the tears he had held in poured down his cheeks and sobs wracked his body. His heart physically hurt.

He lay there until the dark hands of sleep pulled him away.

* * *

"Kakashi! Sasuke! We bring breakfast!" Sakura's sweet voice was the first thing Kakashi woke up to.

His mind felt drowsy, and his heart was hurting, throbbing. And he had no idea why.

"Mhhggg, Sakura's here baby," he mumbled into his pillow.

He reached a pale hand out to where Sasuke lay, only to come across bed sheets, cold bed sheets. Kakashi's eye shot open, being careful to keep his Sharingan closed, and his scanned the area for his lover.

"Huh? Kakashi, where's Sasuke?" Naruto's voice spoke up from the doorway, where he and Sakura were standing.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi bolted upright, his eye widening in horror.

No! No!

"What's going on?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"No, please, no," Kakashi moaned, his face falling into his hands.

"Kakashi, what happened?" Iruka's voice asked.

Kakashi glanced up at where the teacher stood beside his lover, Naruto, his hands on the blonds hips.

"I hurt him, I hurt Sasuke," Kakashi whimpered, his eye looking desperately at the three.

"You mean?" Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

"Not physically. Verbally, mentally," Kakashi whispered.

"What have you done?" Naruto whispered.

"I-I don't k-know. I-I haven't s-seen him s-since last n-night," Kakashi's voice cracked, his body shaking.

"We'll find him. Get dressed and start looking for him, we'll go now," Iruka said softly.

Kakashi nodded his head jerkily and the three of them left, leaving the silver-haired Jonin alone with his thoughts.

* * *

A glaring light was the first thing Sasuke saw when his eyes opened, squinting to see past the light of the morning sun.

"Where am I?" He mumbled, not used to not waking up in his bed he shared with Kakashi.

Then it all came back to him, the fight, Kakashi's cruel words, Sasuke running off. A sob caught in his throat but he choked it back down. He'd cried enough over the bastard, no more.

The Uchiha stood and dusted himself off, he began walking, in the direction opposite the Hidden Leaf Village, opposite the house he shared with Kakashi.

* * *

"Kakashi, it's been three days and we can't find him anywhere. I think that it's time to take a break," Tsunade sighed.

"No! I can't! I did this, I made him go away. I hurt him!" Kakashi yelled, his hands waving about as he spoke.

"I know you feel bad, Kakashi. But do you think that tiring yourself out until you can't go on is the answer? What would Sasuke say? What would he do?" Iruka glared at the stubborn Jonin.

"He would rest so he could continue looking," Kakashi whispered.

"Exactly. So go get some rest, Naruto and I will keep looking for him," Iruka gave the silver-haired ninja a small smile.

Kakashi nodded and disappeared with a poof.

"He's taking this really hard," Iruka sighed.

"Have you tried the Uchiha Complex? I know he doesn't like it there but it is possible he's seeking refuge the one place people wouldn't expect him to be," Tsunade suggested.

"I've checked twice a day, we all have. I'll go check again though," Iruka frowned, then bowed to Tsunade and walked out the door.

"Sasuke? Sasuke are you there?" The Chunin called, his eyes scouring every crevice of the Uchiha Complex.

Iruka wandered through the rooms, until he reached the back door that was slightly ajar.

"Sasuke?"

"Iruka," the familiar voice that sounded so broken, came from above him.

Iruka looked up and blinked, there sat Sasuke, on the roof. His eyes were puffy and red, but emotionless. His entire body seemed coiled, as though prepared to defend himself.

"Sasuke! We've been looking everywhere for you," Iruka exclaimed, jumping up beside the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't acknowledge him, he merely continued staring out into the distance.

"We were so worried, especially Kakashi. He hasn't slept since the morning we found out you weren't there. I managed to send him home earlier, but I doubt he'll stay there for long, he misses you," Iruka said softly.

Sasuke still said nothing, and Iruka made no effort to break the silence again.

"He should never have broken up with you for me."

"Huh," Iruka turned to look at Sasuke in surprise.

There were tears building in his obsidian eyes, and his shoulders seemed to droop.

"That's what he said, that's why I ran away," Sasuke mumbled, biting his lip.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry. It. It was a mutual agreement, neither of us liked the other like that anymore. We never had anything like what you two have, or what Naruto and I have, never even came close. We were more friends with benefits, if anything," Iruka sighed.

The Uchiha said nothing.

"Come back, please. We miss you," Iruka pleaded.

"I'll, come back in my own time," Sasuke whispered.

"Okay, I can understand that, but please. Make it soon, cause Kakashi is a mess without you to keep him in place," and with a poof Iruka was gone.

* * *

"I found him."

Kakashi bolted from the bed and stared wide eyed at Iruka, forgetting to keep his Sharingan eye closed, until Iruka raised an eyebrow and he closed it with a sheepish shrug.

"I don't know where's he's been. But he came back to the Uchiha Complex this afternoon, found him on the rooftop. He told me what happened. How could you say that to him Kakashi? He loves you more then anyone in the whole world, what we had was nothing compared to what you two share. So why would you say that?" Iruka glared at the copy ninja.

"I-I keep taking my anger out on him, when someone dies on a mission, or when the memories are to much," Kakashi mumbled, glancing down.

"You really hurt him Kakashi. He was crying, and he looked as though he's been crying this entire time," Iruka growled.

Kakashi ignored him and dragged on his shirt that he had discarded earlier, pulling on his jacket.

"He said he'll come back in his own time."

Kakashi stopped and stared at Iruka, and the brunette felt sorry for him. The devastation in his eye and the guilt, rage and shame swirled like a storm, Iruka looked away from him.

"Let him come home when he can face you," the Chunin whispered, then disappeared.

Kakashi collapsed back on the bed and let the tears soak his mask.

* * *

He awoke when a loud bang echoed through the house, and the sound of feet padding cautiously along the wooden floor had Kakashi grabbing a kunai and launching out of the bedroom and into the hallway, tackling the shadow in the darkness to the floor.

"Get off me!"

Kakashi froze and looked beneath him, his Sharingan allowing him to take in every feature of his raven haired lover, his Sharingan eyes that were surrounded by red puffiness and his pale cheeks that were flushed pink.

"S-Sasuke?" The Jonin whispered, his throat suddenly felt dry.

The Uchiha stared back up at him, nothing giving his emotions away. Immediately Kakashi scrambled up and moved back, giving his boyfriend space.

"Y-you're b-back," Kakashi's voice cracked.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just moved over to the wall and flicked on the light switch, then moved into the kitchen, flicking on the light switches as he went.

The Jonin padded after him at a distance, thinking it unwise to get to close to his hurt lover before Sasuke approached him.

"You haven't cleaned."

The disdain in Sasuke's voice was clear, and Kakashi would have laughed had his heart not been throbbing painfully.

"I c-couldn't," he mumbled.

Sasuke turned away and moved further into the kitchen, frowning in disgust when he realised the dinner he had been cooking three nights ago was still there. He picked up the pan and scraped the sauce into the bin, laying the pan in the sink to be washed later.

A pair of pale, strong arms wrapped around his torso. His entire body tensed as Kakashi rested his chin on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," Kakashi whispered hoarsely.

"I should never have taken my anger out on you. And I shouldn't have said that. But it's not true, I love you so much Sasuke, I merely liked Iruka. I stopped liking him a long time ago, before we even broke up. I'm sorry," Kakashi lowered his face into Sasuke's neck, letting his tears splash down Sasuke's skin.

"Please baby, don't forgive me, I don't deserve that. But come home, please, come home," the Jonin begged.

"It's going to take me a while to forgive you," Sasuke said quietly.

"I know, I don't deserve any better. I'm already asking a lot for you to come home," Kakashi admitted.

Sasuke let his body slowly relax, leaning into Kakashi's body behind him, but his muscles remained coiled and tense. Kakashi could feel the muscles rippling beneath the Uchiha's skin, and clenched his eyes shut, knowing he was the reason his lover barely trusted him.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight baby, you go have some rest," Kakashi released the teen, giving him a sad half smile.

"No, neither of us sleep well away from each other. You can stay in the bed," Sasuke mumbled.

"You sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable," the Jōnin frowned at his former student.

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi bit his lip and reached out his hand, warmth spreading through his body when Sasuke's smaller hand reached out and twined their fingers together. Keeping a grip on Sasuke's hand, Kakashi lead him into their bedroom, lifting Sasuke into his arms and lay him gently on the bed, crawling up beside his lover quietly and laying close to him, but not quite touching the Uchiha. He watched silently as Sasuke hesitantly drew himself closer to the Jōnin, curling his body up against the older ones tightly and snuggling into his chest. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his younger lover, resting his head above Sasuke's and breathing in his familiar scent.

"I love you Sasuke, and I promise I will do everything I can to make this up to you." Kakashi whispered, then let sleep claim him.

"I know you will," Sasuke whispered as soon as he was sure Kakashi was asleep, then he too let the dark hands of sleep claim him.

**Maybe a sequel? Or even another chapter? Who knows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I made a second chapter. Thank you Chiko92 your review actually inspired me to right this, this is kinda explaining how it isn't an abusive relationship. While it can be, it depends on if it's one sided. Honestly one of the ex couples in my friendship group were like this, so I do know it's not always abusive. But saying that, it's not okay to let someone walk all over you like that, especially if you're in a relationship. That's why Sasuke says something later on that you will find out later, but if it was abusive I would've made Sasuke never return. Plus I hate abusive relationships, I can't write them and I can barely read them. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"You do know that it's technically an abusive relationship right?"

Sasuke sent a glare at the brunette girl across from him, which was met with a fearsome glare of her own.

"He's never hit me," the Uchiha pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

He leaned back against the booth, watching her with a challenging air surrounding him.

The boy draped over the seat beside her sighed, shaking his head at the two.

"Verbal abuse Uchiha," she snapped.

"Stella...we fight like all couples do. It wouldn't be a healthy relationship if we didn't fight, and it's normal that we hurt each other sometimes," Sasuke said softly.

"But this just keeps happening," Stella frowned.

"Maybe, but sometimes it is my fault, I provoke him too you know. It's not always his fault," the raven haired boy glanced away from her.

"What Stella is trying to say is we're really worried about you, Sasuke we know Kakashi would never hit you unless in training or playful fighting as you two do quite often, but he hurts you with words quite a bit, so naturally we're worried for you," the boy put in.

"Well thank you for the concern, but trying to convince me that something we both partake in is one way abuse, isn't a good way to show concern, Garrett," Sasuke snapped.

"Look, you two fight a lot. Understandable, we fight a lot too. But there are nights when you are so hurt it takes you weeks to forgive him Sasuke, that's when things start to get out of hand," Stella said.

"How so?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You always go back to him, you always forgive him. Eventually he's going to start believing it's okay for him to continuously hurt you like this," Garrett continued.

"I hurt him too you know, sometimes I shout the hurtful words and storm out. Sometimes I provoke him into saying the things that hurt me, yes other times he's just lashing out but it's not always his fault," Sasuke argued.

"We know, it's just the fights are always started from him, in those moods," Stella frowned.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"I know you're worried about me, but he doesn't want to intentionally hurt me. You two see what he's like when he hurts me! Heck, everyone has! There isn't much more of a pathetic sight really..." Sasuke mumbled.

"You're pathetic too when you've hurt him," Garrett smirked.

"Thank you for the unwanted comment," Sasuke growled.

"I'm worried that one day he'll start hitting you dammit!" Stella cried.

Garrett and Sasuke both glanced around the dark pub quickly, returning their gaze to each other once they were sure no other customers had heard Stella.

"Garrett control your girlfriend," Sasuke sighed.

"Baby not so loud," Garrett cooed.

Stella pouted and leaned back into the blonds arms, letting him snuggle his body around hers.

"Not in front of me," Sasuke groaned.

Stella giggled and poked her tongue out at the Uchiha, earning a roll of the obsidian eyes, which she mimicked with her own pale grey eyes.

"I'm worried Sasuke, we've been best friends since we were three and I don't want you to be in an abusive relationship," she said.

"Kakashi's not like that," Sasuke said quietly.

He threw some money on the table and left the table, stalking out of the pub and into the dark streets of the Leaf Village.

* * *

"Thank you."

Sasuke glanced to his right and let a small smile play across his lips, invisible to all but one.

"They shouldn't have said that stuff about you like that," the Uchiha shrugged.

"Maybe, but they're right. In a way," the older one shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke frowned.

"I keep starting the fights, it's always bad fights when I'm in one of those 'moods'," Kakashi mumbled.

"Kakashi, if we didn't fight we wouldn't be a healthy couple. It's normal for couples to fight, it's normal for people to hurt each other, it's normal for people to forgive each other," Sasuke said firmly.

"I know, I just hate that I keep hurting you," the silver-haired ninja said.

"If it bothers you that much then maybe we can work on it? Seeing a counselor would probably result in blood on our hands so with the help of our friends then maybe we can work on the fighting," Sasuke said softly.

The Uchiha reached his hand out and curled it around his older boyfriends, smiling that tiny smile again when Kakashi's fingers twined around his.

"I'd like that," Kakashi said quietly.

"That's why I suggested it," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Cheeky brat," Kakashi laughed.

The two walked in a comfortable silence to their house, simply enjoying the feeling of each others presence in the darkness of the night.

* * *

Sasuke let out a low chuckle as Kakashi tumbled to the floor head first. A loud bang echoed through their house as the copy ninja hit the floor of their bedroom with a large force.

"Well, for a ninja you're not very good at maneuvering through the dark in our house," Sasuke snickered.

"I haven't been on a mission in a little bit, besides I usually use my Sharingan to see in the dark on missions," Kakashi mumbled from the floor.

"You planning on getting off the floor?" Sasuke asked through his chuckles.

"Yeah," Kakashi pushed his body off the floor, sitting down on the ground cross-legged in front of Sasuke, who had planted himself on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Sasuke mumbled, his eyes trained on Kakashi's visible eye.

"Hey," Kakashi mumbled back.

Sasuke reached a hand up and highered the copy ninjas forehead protector, watching as his swirling Sharingan was revealed. His hand gently slid down his face, tracing the scar from so many years ago, and falling to the edge of the mask. His fingers gave a quick tug and the material fell down to bunch around Kakashi's neck, leaving the Jonin's face open to the Uchiha's wandering fingers.

"You're not abuse Bakashi, you know that if you were I would have been out of here in an instant. I wouldn't lie here and take the abuse, I would've left, gotten you help and then maybe return to you if you're safe to return to. If you're abusive now, then so am I," Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke spread his hand across his boyfriends cheek, watching as the silver-haired ninja leaned into his palm.

"I love you Kakashi, and I promise to always love you," the raven murmured.

"I love you too Sasuke, more than you will ever know, and I will love you for eternity," Kakashi replied.

Sasuke smiled and leaned down, taking his boyfriends lips in his gently, pulling away after a few seconds.

Kakashi closed his eyes and lay his head entirely on Sasuke's hand, not that the younger minded.

"Kakashi..."

"Hmm?" Kakashi opened his eyes, glancing up at his younger boyfriend.

"I forgive you," Sasuke whispered.

A half-smile spread across Kakashi's face.

"Now it's time for you to forgive yourself," Sasuke continued.

Kakashi sent him a confused glance.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you glaring at your reflection, you look sick when you look in a mirror, you're constantly slumped and you barely talk to anyone except me! And when you do it's always in this quiet tone. You don't want to hurt me. But you're hurting me by hurting yourself," Sasuke explained.

"I...it's hard Sasuke," Kakashi sunk his teeth into his bottom lip.

"I know it is, but hating yourself isn't going to help us through this," Sasuke murmured.

"Okay," Kakashi mumbled.

"Okay?" A smile settled on the Uchiha's lips.

Kakashi nodded.

Sasuke tackled the older one to the ground, landing on his chest. He lowered his face down to Kakashi's and pressed his lips to the others, moving them gently together.

"I love you Kakashi," Sasuke smiled, pulling away from the kiss just as Kakashi began to respond.

A whine left Kakashi's throat, earning an eye roll from the black-haired beauty above him.

"I love you too," Kakashi said, letting a smile play on his lips.

"Good boy," Sasuke cooed, raising a hand and running it through Kakashi's wild silver hair.

"I'm not a damn dog, baby," Kakashi grumbled, batting Sasuke's hand away.

The raven above him froze, his eyes locked on the mismatched ones beneath him.

"What?" Kakashi cocked his head to the side.

"You haven't called me baby since that Monday, it's been almost two weeks since then," Sasuke mumbled.

"I...wasn't sure you wanted me to call you baby since we fought that night, I didn't want to push it," Kakashi said.

Sasuke shook his head and pressed his lips to the older ninja.

"Silly Kakashi, you know that I love you calling me that," he whispered against the others lips.

"Hmmm," Kakashi hummed, caressing Sasuke's lips with his own.

The two hopped off the floor and changed into their night-clothes before settling on the large bed, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi moved his hand from Sasuke's lower back up further to between his shoulders.

"Can you promise me something?" Sasuke whispered.

"Anything baby," Kakashi replied softly.

"Don't let go. Of our love," Sasuke mumbled into the older ninjas chest.

"Only if you do too," Kakashi smiled against Sasuke's hair.

"Okay."

"I promise to never let go of our love Sasuke Uchiha, I will always hold onto us tightly," Kakashi whispered into his lovers ear.

"I promise to never let go of our love Kakashi Hatake, I will always hold onto us tightly," Sasuke repeated.

The two wriggled closer together until Sasuke was pressed up completely against Kakashi's larger body. And the two fell into the calmest sleep either had had since the fight.

**Short. But oh well. It wasn't supposed to be as long anyway. This the aftermath. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
